At the time we say goodbye
by Cath'a'pulte
Summary: je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour... c'est un fait! C'était assez simple, je le détestais, lui aussi et tout allait pour le mieux! Puis on a changé je crois...et j'en suis venue à me demander si je n'y croyais vraiment pas. A l'amour! Quant a lui..."


**OS : Lonely loving heart **

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Soit je reste en ici, soit je pars. On me laisse le choix dans le lieu de ma mission »

Ces grands yeux le fixaient intensément, sans ciller à un quelconque moment. Elle le regardait, impénétrable, sentant dans chaque pores de son être ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Je t'aime » Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Jamais. Il n'avait jamais été question entre eux d'avouer de quelques manières que ce soit ce genre de sentiment aussi profond.

Il retira la main qu'il avait placée sur sa joue. Et détourna le regard. Et tout ce temps, elle ne le quittait des yeux, essayant de comprendre.

« J'ai décidé de partir » elle baissa les yeux. Et un poids sourd sembla tomber au fond d'elle-même. Jamais encore elle n'avait voulu donner son cœur à quelqu'un. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi évident, de se donner. Jamais. Et alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle était prête. Prête à lui donner tout son amour, d'être dévouée et présente pour lui. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il la rejetait elle et son être. Refusait son amour et lui rejetait en plein cœur. « Excuse-moi »

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Que pouvait-elle dire à cela ? Elle voulait le retenir, aurait aimé faire tout ce qui était possible de faire pour l'empêcher de partir. De la laisser seule. De la quitter alors qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, aucun mot ne franchit sa bouche. Elle resta muette face à son regard, muette face a son excuse, qu'elle repoussa d'un geste vif de la main.

« Peu importe » Elle se força même à étirer ses lèvres dans une sorte de sourire.

Ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche, lui brulait la langue et lui enflammait le cœur. Mais quand elle souffla ses mots, elle ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion, aucune rancœur.

Au fond, tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité était qu'il la prenne sans ses bras, qu'il la serre le plus fort possible, lui soufflant a l'oreille que tout cela n'était qu'irréelle et que bientôt elle allait se réveiller, se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, qu'il lui avait promis de rester près d'elle…qu'il l'aimerait a en perdre souffle pour le restant de sa vie.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. Et elle le savait. Jamais elle ne devrait s'attendre a ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais elle ne pourrait savoir ses sentiments, jamais elle ne pourrait le sentir près d'elle, sachant qu'elle seule comptait pour lui.

Parce que Sirius restait Sirius. Et qu'admettre qu'une femme avait atteint son cœur, semblerait pour lui le pire des supplices, la pire des tortures

Elle releva le regard vers lui, sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait a un quelconque moment baissé. Il la regardait de son regard d'acier. Elle cilla.

« Tant mieux » il avait a peine soufflé cette phrase. Elle cru même l'avoir révé un instant mais il enchaina « c'est le mieux pour nous deux »

Il lui prit la main, et l'entraina vers lui. Jamais encore elle n'avait senti son cœur battre a cette vitesse, son souffle se bloquer ainsi dans sa gorge. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux face a cette adieu implicite mais elle les ravala avec force ! Non elle ne pleurerait pas…pas ce soir. Et alors qu'elle s'immergeait dans ses bras, il se défit d'elle. Se retourna. Disparu.

Elle regarda le vide qui se trouvait devant elle. Les yeux dans le vide. Vide.

Elle voulu avancer mais elle stoppa son mouvement. Peut être allait il revenir et lui dire que…non il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais et elle le savait. Elle eut le souffle court et se battit encore contre ses larmes. Elle fit demi-tour.

Elle ne voyait rien. L'obscurité était tombée. Elle était seule dans ce jardin grisâtre, où plus personne n'osait s'aventurer. Les balançoires pendaient par les chaines métalliques recouvertes de rouilles. Les chevaux a bascule étaient allongés sur le sol, bois brisé de leur âme enfantine d'antan…elle souffla. Il faisait si froid. Elle glissa les mains dans ses poches.

Et stoppa. Un papier.

Elle le sorti fébrilement.

_Je t'aime maab, pour toujours._

_Sirius_

Elle fondit en larme.


End file.
